


Bite

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord attempts to steal a kiss from Max, Max bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

The grimy spotlight sunk into the ceiling flickered on and cast a haggard shadow of the mech slumped in a corner. The cell was small. It had no windows and since Fort Max hadn’t been dragged out of the tiny compound in weeks, the smell of dirt was thick in the room and permeated his armour. He felt unclean, his body as much as his conscience.

When Overlord pounded on the door and warned Max to stand at the back of his cell with his treads against the wall Fortress Maximus complied. Inwardly Max swore to himself that one small act of compliance didn’t matter overall. Fortress Maximus had been left alone in utter darkness for days and it had soured him. This time, he would not be brought to Overlord’s heel. His racing spark made Fortress Maximus light headed with thoughts of charging at the door. But he’d already tried that, and the rebuttal had been excruciating. Fortress Maximus was advised to bide his time.

The door was kicked open and juddered off the adjected wall. In the threshold: there was Overlord glittering with a desire to hurt. Fortress Maximus’s sights automatically fell to the fistful of neck cables and a spinal cord squeezed in Overlord’s hand. Attached to the cables was the head of someone Fortress Maximus recognised, still dribbling at the mouth.

Horror filled Fortress Maximus’s face. There was no prelude. The head was dropped and by the time it hit the floor, Overlord had already leapt across the room. The force of his impact cracked the back of Fortress Maximus’s head against the wall. There was a struggle, but Overlord’s weight compressed Maximus and made him nearly immobile. Despite the dizzying mixture of trauma and fear, Fortress Maximus thrashed his head from side to side, nevertheless, it was hopeless. Overlord caught Max by his jaw and squeezed until he left impressions in the metal. As soon as the pain parted Maximus’s lips, Overlord was ramming his fingers into Maximus’s mouth and he ratcheted Max’s teeth apart.

To the tune of Maximus’s gurgling protests, Overlord weaved slightly. He ducked down and squinted and endured Max’s sour breath while he observed something shiny and silver reflecting light at the back of Fortress Maximus’s tongue.

“ _Hmmm,_ ” Overlord fished into Fortress Maximus’s mouth. He felt Max’s tongue working frantically under his fingers as Max fought to swallow the trinket the dead-mech had imparted to him.

Overlord caught the razor just as it was about to tumble into Maximus’s tanks. He pushed his hand against Fortress Maximus’s gullet and forced Maximus’s throat into spasm as he snatched the razor off Maximus’s tongue.

Overlord grunted again. Although Maximus was convulsing against his fingers, Overlord kept Fortress Maximus’s mouth open and explored the inside.

A few, fine cuts the width of hair oozed energon that stirred with the copious volume of drool leaking over Fortress Maximus’s lips.

Overlord wrenched his hand free and Fortress Maximus broke down into a fit of unrestrained coughing. As he flicked Maximus’s drool off his hand, Max’s body rattled against Overlord’s. Overlord took a step back in disgust and Fortress Maximus bowed further forward, hacking globs of bloodied saliva onto the filthy floor.

“Were you planning on using this on me, or on yourself?” Overlord held the razor up to the light and it winked back at him. “Don’t you get tired of watching your poor decisions cost mechs their lives?” The razor disappeared out of sight and Overlord danced back a step only the kick the severed head he’d brought at Maximus. The head struck Maximus’s hip and splintered an optic. Max cringed beautifully. So obvious and genuine was his despair that it drew Overlord back to him, along with his mocking comforts.

“How many more little rats do you have scurrying in the walls, hmm?” the sharpness of the question made Max jerk, his helm hunched into his shoulders as if he was trying to escape looking at Overlord, but that wouldn’t do. Overlord’s hand snapped out again, he crushed Max to the wall and they were face to face. He could see the dread in Maximus’s expression and the thinly suppressed need to protect his dignity that made Max tremble. Overlord breathed in the smell of a mech bordering on wildness and gasped. It was an aroma he’d never forget, and it was all by his doing. “You’re a stubborn mech, aren’t you? You make me do horrible things…have you no shame at all?”

 Fortress Maximus’s expression sharpened immediately, Overlord knew Max wouldn’t be able to resist rising to the bait.

“Nobody’s making you do anything,” Max’s rebellion awoke a fever in Overlord. His EM field was suddenly drenched with desire and Maximus’s terror mopped it up. It was the defiance! Fortress Maximus had gifted Overlord with such a challenge that Overlord was truly grateful to him. Most mechs crumbled within hours of one-on-one attention, some were a little more resilient, but Fortress Maximus had outlasted them all. There was still so much integrity safeguarding his wretched soul left to chip away at and Overlord gleefully approached the task of rendering the warden inert. He thanked Max for the opportunity to explore the truest limits of his savagery. Overlord didn’t think Max realised that he was in possession of an irresistible quality.

Like hitting a bump in the road, Fortress Maximus’s tanks lurched as Overlord forced his way into Maximus’s mouth. Fortress Maximus breathed hard through his nose and turned rigid. Overlord muttered against Max’s lips, licked behind Maximus’s teeth, thrust his tongue in so far that Max thought he was going to gag again. The experience left Max feeling sickened. It was so much easier to submit and let Overlord have his way, but why should he give himself up

Overlord had become the bookends to Fortress Maximus’s misery and Max was so tired of being forced to taste his own vile submission.

He bit down.

Overlord jerked.

It was a risk. A stupid, reckless, impulsive risk but Max kept biting. Clamping his teeth down hard, he pressed and pressed. Max had no way of knowing if Overlord’s unbreakable shell coated the inside of him too until an eruption of sweetness and liquid heat burst  into Fortress Maximus’s mouth, but the fleeting rush of success was overwhelmed by frenetic senselessness. Max didn’t know what to do.

Overlord bellowed into Maximus’s face. Instinctively, he tried to rip free, but Maximus’s hold was stead fast. His jaw was set. Overlord roared endlessly and made all sort of beastly sounds. 

At first, he clawed at Max, then he boxed Maximus’s helm. Max started to grind his teeth, viciously sawing his incisors into the hole he’d created, fighting to chew off a chunk of Overlord’s tongue while Overlord continued to violently struggle.

Eventually, a potent punch to Maximus’s stomach released Overlord. The flayed tongue dragged against Maximus’s teeth and they staggered apart, both breathing heavily.

Overlord’s tongue swelled in his mouth, and sharp crackles of energy sparked against his teeth.

Fortress Maximus lifted his helm slowly and faced Overlord with energon pouring from the corners of his mouth, dribbling down his pale chin and dripping onto his chest.

The madness that burned in Overlord’s eyes was terrifying, but Fortress Maximus painted on a neutral face. He sloshed Overlord’s energon around his teeth, thickening it with saliva. Max was betting on the inevitable and soon enough, Overlord launched himself at Max again.

Fortress Maximus spat Overlord’s own energon back at him.

 A spray of magenta showered Overlord’s face and stopped the raging monster dead.

Overlord blinked in disbelief.

Fortress Maximus steadied himself against the wall. Waiting. He could visibly see the pressure in Overlord rising and then, Overlord reached boiling point.

“ ** _GLITH!_** ”Overlord lisped and the back of his hand cracked across Fortress Maximus’s face so hard he smacked Maximus’s head into the wall. “ ** _EW FILFY, DITHGUTHIN’, GLITH!”_**

****Every obscured insult was punctuated with a beating until Fortress Maximus was curled on the floor with his knees crunched up to his chest and arms shielding his helm. Overlord swung his boot into Fortress Maximus’s aft with all the power he had in him. It took a truly remarkable mech to make Overlord lose his temper so absolutely and by the time he sated his fury, Overlord was exhausted.

“Haa, huh, haa,” Overlord panted, looking utterly deranged as he licked pink off his lips and repetitively gulped down vile, thick mouthfuls of his own energon. Fortunately for Fort Max, the damage he’d caused Overlord was only painful and not untreatable.

“Do ew see tha’ up ‘ere? ew fick thag!” Overlord heaved Fortress Maximus off the floor by his shoulders. The mech was mottled with scuffs and dents and couldn’t carry his own weight so Overlord continued to manoeuvre Max like he was a mannequin and ensured Max’s head was faced in the direction of the security camera installed in the ceiling, “Tha’ cahm-er-ah meanths we cun thee e’ryting your doin’. Th-o wen your ittle fwends cum tuh vis-et ew wit tings ike tis,” Overlord produced the razor from where he had it hidden and waved it perilously close to Fortress Maximus’s optic glass. The action provoked Max to stand as still as he could. “…I know! Ew ‘ere me? Glith?!” Overlord shook Max roughly and Max nodded.

“Iss tha’… iss tha a yeth?”

“Y-yes,” Static garbled Fortress Maximus’s voice.

“Yeth wha’?”

“Yes, Overlord!” Fortress Maximus yelled. The pain in his middle was throbbing badly. Max wanted nothing more than to be dropped on the floor and curl into a ball. At least, Overlord seemed satisfied with Max’s response.

“Hmmm,” Overlord curled the razor back into his palm and it disappeared again. He let Max drop and Max crumpled immediately.

“Thaggin’ _glith_ ,” Overlord spat at the floor and began smearing the energon off his face as he stomped to the door, muttering. As soon as Fortress Maximus heard the deadbolt slide into position from outside, he exhaled shakily and uncurled.

In front of him was the ghoulish sight of the severed head. Fortress Maximus closed his eyes and was quietly solemn for a moment. Overlord was wrong, Fortress Maximus was extremely shameful, and he was certain he’d have time enough to reflect on his guilt later. For now, survival was paramount and Fortress Maximus reached out to the head. His hand hesitated only briefly before closing around the dismembered mech’s helmet. Max dragged the head into an easier reaching distance and inspected it. He paid particular attention to the cables and strong spinal cord stretching from the mech’s neck. He tugged on them and tested their tension. As Max cannibalised the head, he hoped he’d find something to garrote the _glitch_ with when he next returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about gory stuff, I love it ^w^


End file.
